


small potatoes

by lemonlumens



Category: Persona 5
Genre: 2/2, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kinda, M/M, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, either way i strongly recommend you’ve seen the scene i took the first lines from, is something that isn’t even in the game anymore spoilers?, like super minor, otherwise the joke just falls flat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonlumens/pseuds/lemonlumens
Summary: “This isn’t small potatoes.” Akira argues.“It IS!” Akechi counters.—or: literal small potatoes = domestic fluff
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	small potatoes

**Author's Note:**

> minor royal spoilers!! this fic kinda hinges on you knowing the original scene the small potatoes line is from, otherwise it kinda falls flat, so even if you’re willing to risk it i’d really recommend you know the context. also warning for general 3rd sem-ish demeanour from akechi?? i guess? i don’t know what i’m doing or what to warn, but you’ve been warned!!
> 
> also, this is set vaguely nowhere. it’s really just fluff no plot because i wanted to make a stupid (amazing) joke
> 
> also also the shuake is just kinda implied? i mean, they’re in a scene all by themselves, and akechi blushes at least once, so?
> 
> anyway, enjoy!

“This isn’t small potatoes.” Akira argues.

“It  _IS_.” Akechi counters, looking absolutely fed up with the situation.

“These are clearly medium sized.” Akira says, pointing down to the potatoes on the cutting board in front of them. They’re in Akechi’s apartment kitchen, Akira having decided to try and teach Akechi how to cook. (Key word:  trying.)

“Semantics.” Akechi scoffs.

“No, small and medium are two different things, and this recipe calls for ‘small potatoes’. Did you not see smaller potatoes when you were shopping?” Akira asks, genuinely curious.

“My  _ sincerest _ apologies,” Akechi says in the most sarcastic tone he could muster. “My best guess for  _small_ was about the size of your brain, but it seems I’ve overestimated you yet again.”

“See, that’s where you went wrong. You should’ve looked for potatoes about the same size as your temper.” 

Akechi glares. “You know what? I’ve just come up with a  _ marvellous _ solution to our problem!” Akechi then picks up the knife they’ve been using to chop the other ingredients, holding it dangerously close to Akira’s face, before chopping a potato in half with way more force then necessary. He picks up both halves and shoves them in Akira’s face. “ _Ta-da_!” He exclaims with a mocking tone, “How’s _ this _ for  _ small potatoes_?!” He all but seethes.

Akira bursts out laughing, making Akechi only angrier.

“ _What_.” Akechi demands, setting the potato halves down.

Akira laughs harder. “S- sorry, it- it’s just— I thought for a second there you were seriously going to  _ stab me _ over literal small potatoes.” He finally gets out between laughs.

Heat rushes to Akechi’s face, from anger and certainly not from embarrassment or the rare sight of Akira laughing. He looks away and mutters, “It’s certainly not off the table.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! sorry it’s so short, i wanted to flesh it out a lot more but i think i’m burnt out from any creative stuff at the moment and i really wanted it up on 2/2 for Reasons. i might come back and edit some parts, make it longer? dunno. man i’m tired.


End file.
